Earthquake!
by scoobygang101
Summary: Will Kennedy survive this one? or will Willow be to late?


EATHQUAKE 

Chapter 1 (waking) Set: year after the fall of sunnydale. (pairings: w/k, b/f, x/vi.)

Sunday morning at the apartment Willow and Kennedy shared. Willow woke with a start from a horrible dream that involved Kennedy getting brutally murdered by, something she didn't even know.

She shifted positions and looked at the still sleeping Kennedy. She gave a sigh of relief, Kenn was fine!, Willow thought; she was grateful beyond words. Kennedy started to stir, then opened her eyes to see Willow looking at her with a smile.

"What" Kenn asked

"Nothing, your just so beautiful", Willow said still smiling at Kenn, who smiled back.

"I'm nothing compared to you", she said, then leaned over and gave willow a long passionate kiss. Willow pulled away and hugged Kenn tightly. "I love you", Willow whispered into Kennedy's shoulder. "I love you too", Kennedy said, and breaking free asked, " You want to take a shower!!" Kenn asked. "Ohhhh yeah", Willow said with a mischievous grin. She squealed as her girlfriend got up and picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom, then shut the door behind them.

Chapter two: (class)

After a long shower they both got dressed because most unfortunately they both had classes; Kenn at the slayer academy and Willow at university of London. They agreed to meet for lunch at a deli at 12:00pm.Willow pulled up at the slayer academy and Kenn got out.

"See you later baby", Willow said giving Kennedy a kiss. "Will do will", she said grinning.

"Funny," Willow said also smiling. "Have fun at your classes will," Kennedy said to her, the walked off waving to Willow who waved back smiling.

Willow pulled up at the university, and parked the walked to her chem. Class, and sat down waiting for another long day to be over.

'_Little did she know someone's life may be over that day'_

Chapter three: (earthquake)

When Willow got home she found her Kenn on the bed smiling at the TV, where Willow saw cartoons. She couldn't help but laugh. Even though Kennedy was almost 21 she still loved cartoons. Still smiling she walked over to Kenn who gave her a kiss and laid down beside her, pulling Kenn's head in her lap, and "petting" her on the head.

"Hey Kenn," Willow said, "How long have you been home?"

"About 30 minutes or so," She answered smiling at willow. Then kissing her again. Breaking apart she said, "I enjoyed lunch!"

"Yeah," said Willow with a smile, "me too!"

Then all of a sudden Kennedy shot up. "what's up", asked Willow surprised by the burnet's actions, but her question was answered before Kennedy could reply. The ground started to shake, first softly, then violently.

Kenn yelled and pulled Willow to the closet under the railing. She knew it wouldn't last but better than being right under the roof. Willow was shaking violently.

Kennedy suddenly pushed Willow to the ground as gently as she could, and covered Willow's body with her own, shielding her from debris.

"No Kenn," Willow shouted over stuff falling. "you cant even with slayer strength, you cant survive an earthquake!"

"I wont let you die Willow." Willow was about to reply when, Kennedy put a finger to Willow's mouth, and told her to close her eyes unless she wants to go blind from the dust and debris. She did so, yet reluctantly. A rail from the closet where they hung their clothes fell on Kennedy's back. She grunted in pain, and Willow could feel ragged breathing in her ear. More stuff continued to fall on her girlfriend.

Then something big came crashing down on one of Kenn's legs, she screamed. She felt her leg break, Willow did too. She terrified that Kenn would die, would leave her alone in this cold, miserable, life, which would be even more miserable if she lost another lover. Then she felt Kennedy's head smack into hers' as she felt something hit the back of Kennedy's head. She cried out.

Kennedy's POV

God how her head hurt so bad, she felt unimaginable pain everywhere. Then all of a sudden a knife came down, of course point down, and scraped her across the side of the face. She clamped her mouth shut so as not to utter a sound, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as bolts of pain hit every part of her body.

(Back to both huddled up against each other under a continues amount of debris falling on them.)

It seemed to last forever, stuff continually falling on them, until it finally stopped. Kennedy seemed like she was barely breathing. Willow was completely terrified when she called Kenn's name twice, but got no reply.

Kenn was drowning in pain, from her head, ribs, leg, and both arms. She was about to tell willow she was fine until she barely lifted her head, and her eyes rolled back in her head, and darkness claimed her.

Chapter four: (afterwards)

(Same time) willow's POV

Willow was almost hyperventilating as she felt Kennedy's body go limp, and fall on her own body. She could barely tell that Kennedy was breathing cause she could feel her chest rise and fall slowly, a little to slow for Willows' liking. She crawled out from under Kennedy and dragged her out to the wreckage of the apartment .

A little bit of the roof was still there so she dragged Kennedy under the part where the roof was still up. She was scared, She felt Kennedy's wrist and found a very weak pulse.

"Kenn," Will whispered, but got no reply. "I need to call Buffy," She mumbled to herself.

She pulled out her cell phone and pressed 2, (Kenn was number 1), Buffy picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello," She said sounding a little relieved. "Hey buff, it's will," She said. "Is everyone o.k., Xander, Giles," ….. "yeah," Buffy interrupted, "everyone's fine." "Listen Buffy, I need you to get over here, Kenn's hurt really bad," Willow said sounding nervous, and sad.

"oh my god, is Kenn o.k.?" Buffy asked also sounding scared. When there was silence Buffy spoke again, "O.k. on mine way!" "K, bye," Willow said then hung up and looked at her lover.

(Everyone's POV again.)

Kennedy's left side of her face was covered in blood. She looked to see her arms so badly slashed and cut that they were almost cut off. She lifted up Kenn's shirt by her ribs and saw a big swelling purple and blue bruise which told Willow at least most of her ribs were broken. Then spotted her left leg which was swelling rapidly.

"God it's broken," She whispered. She looked at Kennedy's face, and touched her right cheek, "Thank you so much, I love you so much," Willow said to her lover.

Then Buffy came in closely fallowed by, Giles, Xander, Vi, Rona, and Faith. "God," faith said shocked as she knelt down beside Kennedy. "What happened," She asked, Buffy to looked discouraged. Willow explained through her tears, she had to stop a couple of times because she couldn't hold them in. Giles made arrangements to take her to the nearest hospital as soon as Willow had finished.

"Thank you…. Giles," Willow said with a hiccup. She tried to smile, but couldn't

Two hours later they rushed Kennedy into the nearest hospital they could find, they had been looking forever. The doctors worked, then she woke up and they where allowed to see her. She looked a little pale from blood loss, but other wise she looked pretty good.

"Hey Will," She said giving Willow a kiss and a hug. "Hey, how are you?" Will asked. "Pretty good actually," She replied honestly. "Might not be able to walk on my left leg for about 2 to 3 weeks, with slayer healing, 2 ribs are not done healing, and arms having a harder time too," She said. "The doctor said I might experience some dizziness for a couple of days, but that's it."

"I hope you get better fast," said willow happy to know Kenn was at least healing some of the major stuff.

Chapter five: (a new beginning )

The next day Kennedy was allowed to leave. Willow had already bought an apartment for herself and Kenn in Florida, which Kennedy was very happy about. Buffy and the gang also bought apartments, of course in Florida, and of course Buffy and Faith shared, Xander and Vi shared, and Giles had his own.

Kennedy had crutches for a couple of weeks, but she was dealing. Willow and Kennedy in front of their new "for now" house, as Kenn called it. They smiled "Time for a new beginning," said Kenn.

"Yeah," said Willow smiling as she held Kennedy's hand. She kissed her and smiled. They both walked toward the house, "I love you," They both said at the same time and giggled, they walked in the house hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
